evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
6th Annual Bloxy Awards
The 6th Annual Bloxy Awards ceremony was held on February 23, 2019. Awards The nominations were announced on November 17, 2018. Developer Awards Favorite Breakout Game Destruction Simulator * Bee Swarm Simulator * Zombie Attack * Super Power Training Simulator * Mining Simulator Best Single Player Game (also for Hardest Level) Escape Room (2x) * Vibrant Venture * ROSES * ANXIETY * Parkour Best Round-Based Game (NEW) Flee the Facility * Phantom Forces * Breaking Point * Strucid * Tower Battles Best Art Direction in a Game Egg Hunt 2018: The Great Yolktales * Life of an Otaku * Fantastic Frontier * Electric State DarkRP * Vesteria Best Tutorial Super Power Training Simulator * Hexaria * Flee the Facility * Book of Monsters * Breaking Point Quirkest Game Hmm… * Transformations * scoobis the game * Purple Skittles * MOW MY LAWN 2 Best Roleplaying Game (NEW) Welcome to Bloxburg * Royale High * Roblox High School 2 * Wolves’ Life 3 * Robloxian Highschool Builder Awards Favorite Showcase Neon District * Tranquility * Minus 3. * Cryo Core 2 * Orion Favorite Map Royale High: The Campus * Ultimate Driving: Westover Islands * Escape Room: Twilight Manor * Murder Mystery 2: Factory * Survive The Disasters 2: Sky Ruins Best Lobby Epic Minigames * Super Bomb Survival!! * Flood Escape 2 * Island Royale * SharkBite Best GUIs Phantom Forces * Vesteria * Fantastic Frontier * Book of Monsters * Egg Hunt 2018: The Great Yolktales Best Roblox Render PumpedRobloxian (Mining Simulator) * xxfireball1 * Xuleos_ * SoftGB * RBLXcrackop (Jailbreak) Community Awards Best Video Channel InquisitorMaster * ZaiLetsPlay * VeD_DeV * PrestonRoblox * TwiistedPandora Best Comedic Video ItsFunneh: GETTING SUPER BUFF in Roblox Weight Lifting Simulator 3! * KreekCraft: REACTING TO MYUSERNAMESTHIS DISS TRACK ON ME! * Remainings: Finding The Worst Gun in Phantom Forces (Roblox) * ObliviousHD and friends: Top 5 Roblox Animations – Part 1 (ObliviousHD Video Contest) * Sny Fort: 25 ways to die in Roblox! Best Action Video ObliviousHD: The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) – A Sad Roblox Movie * Z00LD: Hall Fight – (ROBLOX ACTION VIDEO) * Paradox PoKe: “ELUSIVE” – BLOXY Awards 2018 Entry (roblox) * cybernova games: MIMI! A Royale High HORROR Movie * VirtualBloxAssembled: Zombie Apocalypse – A Roblox Animation Best Original Music Video Kawaii Kunicorn: DON’T CALL ME A NOOB * VideoTales: “Break Out” – Roblox Original Jailbreak Song Music Video * LOGinHDi, KadyCreate, Terabrite, and SplashGameArt: “Slaying in Roblox” * TEAMPZ: MINING SIMULATOR – DOMINUS (FRIENDS REMIX) * Gravycatman: I LOVE SAND Best Fan Art RBLXcrackop (Jalibreak) * WhimyArt * Zyleth_ (Jailbreak) * xEnderCookiezx (Bee Swarm Simulator) * maplestick1 (Heroes of Robloxia) Best GIF supernob123 * TenebrousKage * sparklingsrblx * rastamypasta Best Live Streamer ThinkNoodles * KreekCraft * ZaiLetsPlay * ItsFunneh * Poke Best Game Trailer Mining Simulator * Reason 2 Die * Vesteria * ROSES * Dedoxed Best Tweet badimo (Jailbreak) * OnettDev * nightbarbie * IsaacRBLX (Mining Simulator) * XelPixels Best Social Group Bee Swarm Simulator Club (Bee Swarm Simulator) * Koala Association * The First Encounter Assault Recon * Enchantix High School for Fairies and Mermaids! Best Twitter Channel KreekCraft * LordJurrd * BSlickComposer * BeeismRblx * russotalks Top Prizes Best Original Music Score BSlick: Egg Hunt 2018: The Great Yolktales * Director1406: Roblox High School 2 * Reason 2 Die * Robloxian Highschool * MeepCity Studio of the Year Rumble Studios * StyLiS Studios * Red Manta * ROLVe Community * Shyfoox studios Builder of the Year TwentyTwoPilots * Shyfoox * TheShipArchitect * Beeism * filiptibell Game of the Year Bee Swarm Simulator * Super Power Training Simulator * Royale High * Welcome to Bloxburg * MeepCity Video of the Year ObliviousHD: The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) – A Sad Roblox Movie * Remainings: Finding The Worst Gun in Phantom Forces (Roblox) * LOGinHDi, KadyCreate, Terabrite, and SlashGameArt: Slaying in Roblox * Gravycatman: I LOVE SAND * VideoTales: “Break Out” – Roblox Original Jailbreak Song Music Video Mobile Game of the Year Pet Simulator! * Royale High * Adopt Me! * Work at a Pizza Place * Weight Lifting Simulator 3 Xbox Game of the Year Flood Escape 2 * Lumber Tycoon 2 * Swordburst 2 * Treasure Hunt Simulator * Super Bomb Survival!! Data Awards: Most Concurrents – Overall: MeepCity Most Visits – Overall: MeepCity Game You’ve Spent the Most Hours Playing: Jailbreak Most VIP Servers: Jailbreak Most Improved: Darken Moor Best Incubator/Accelerator Game: Booga Booga Best Scripters: CrazyMan32, ObscureEntity, NewFissy, MightyBasePlate, LordJurrd, ScriptOn, and BuildThomas RTHRO: Heists Best Localazation: MeepCity, Welcome to Bloxburg, Adopt Me, Deathrun, Theme Park Tycoon 2 Highest Rated: Welcome to Bloxburg Most Returning: Welcome to Bloxburg Most Social: Water Park Community Excellence (Marketing) Award: Wild Revolvers Technical Achievement Awards: Vesteria, Hostile Skies, Strucid Excellence in Animation: Robot 64 Best Gameplay: Book of Monsters, Pet Simulator!, Bee Swarm Simulator, Q-Clash Best New Breakout Game: Bee Swarm Simulator Best Use of Physics/Constraints: Gravity Shift Roblox Community Contributor: Crazyman32, Alvinbolox, zKevin, Ysko Builderman Award of Excellence: Mining Simulator